kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
BTS
BTS (Korean: 방탄소년단; Japanese: 防弾少年团; also known as Bangtan Boys and Beyond the Scene) is a seven-member boy band under Big Hit Entertainment. They made their debut with "No More Dream" from their first single 2 Cool 4 Skool on June 13, 2013. Members * RM (formerly Rap Monster) - leader, main rapper * Jin (진) - vocalist, visual * Suga (슈가) - lead rapper * J-Hope (제이홉) - main dancer, lead rapper, sub-vocalist * Jimin (지민) - main dancer, lead vocalist * V (뷔) - vocalist, 2nd visual * Jungkook (정국) - main vocalist, lead dancer, sub-rapper, maknae History 'Pre-debut' BTS first came to prominence after winning Big Hit's "Hit It" auditions in 2010 and 2011, establishing their final lineup in 2012. In the time leading up to their debut album, the group members began engaging with fans through social media outlets like Twitter, video blogs as well as releasing songs via their YouTube page. Prior to joining the group, RM was an established underground artist having released several tracks. Suga was also an established underground rapper, and Jin was a university student. J-Hope had been a member of a street dance team called NEURON and was an active participant in the underground dance scene. Preceding his addition to BTS, Jimin was a student at Busan High School of Arts, but later transferred to Korea Arts High School. Although Jungkook was in high demand by several talent agencies, he decided to join BTS after hearing RM perform. '2013: Debut with "2 Cool 4 Skool", ''O!RUL8,2? The group debuted on June 13, 2013 with the release of their debut single album 2 Cool 4 Skool with "No More Dream" as the title track. A music video for the track "We Are Bulletproof Pt.2" was released in July. On September 11, they released their first mini-album O!RUL8,2? with "N.O" as the title track. '2014: ''Skool Luv Affair, Dark & Wild, and Japanese debut Their second mini-album Skool Luv Affair was released on February 14 with "Boy in Luv" as the title track. A repackage was later released on May 14 and the group used "Miss Right" for their follow-up promotions. BTS made their Japanese debut by releasing the best album 2 Cool 4 Skool / O!RUL8,2? which consists of Japanese versions of songs from their first two releases in Korea. Dark & Wild, their first full-length album, was released on August 20. '2015–2016: ''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life trilogy and expanding popularity' The group released their third mini-album ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1 on April 29, 2015. Their title track "I Need U" was performed on various music shows, finally winning first place on SBS's The Show on May 5, their first music show award since their debut. "Dope" was used for follow-up promotions in June. Their fourth mini-album The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2 was released on November 30, 2015. The group completed their trilogy with the release of the special album The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever on May 2, 2016. The group has an extremely large social media presence and was noted by Forbes magazine as the most retweeted artist in March 2016. Following this, Twitter released a K-pop themed emoji featuring the group ahead of their Asia tour. '2016: ''Youth and Wings On September 6, BTS released their second Japanese album Youth. Later in September, their agency announced that the group would be releasing their second Korean full-length album Wings on October 10. Pre-orders for the album exceeded 500,000 copies. Upon its released, their album's title track, "Blood Sweat & Tears," achieved an all-kill on the music charts. BTS included solo tracks for the first time in their Wings album. The accompanying music video reached 6 million views within a day, beating the previous record. The album also debuted at #26 on the US Billboard 200 charts, marking it as the highest charting K-pop album ever and was the group's third entry onto the chart, another first for a K-pop artist in the US market. They also set the record for best album sales week for a K-Pop group the album selling 16,000 units.BTS' 'Wings' Sets New U.S. Record for Highest-Charting, Best-Selling K-Pop Album '2017: ''You Never Walk Alone, Love Yourself: Her, and international recognition BTS released a repackage of Wings titled You Never Walk Alone on February 13. The album achieved further success with pre-orders reaching over 700,000 copies. The title track "Spring Day" swept the Korea music charts, achieving another all-kill for the group. In the United States, the track became the first song by a K-Pop group to break into the top 10 on the iTunes songs chart, charting at No. 8 as of February 12, 2017.BTS' "Spring Day" Breaks US iTunes Record For K-Pop Groups, New Album Tops Global Charts The track also appeared on US's Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at #15, their first appearance on the chart. The music video for "Spring Day" reached over 9 million views in 24 hours, breaking their own previous record with "Blood Sweat & Tears." This was also broken again with the release of their second music video for "Not Today" which reached 10 million views. On April 10, BTS was the first K-pop group to be nominated for a Billboard Music Award (BBMAs). On May 21, the group won "Top Social Artist" at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards, beating such noteworthy artists as Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande, Selena Gomez and Shawn Mendes. In their awards acceptance speech, the group said: "We still cannot believe we’re standing here on this stage at the Billboard Music Awards…Most importantly, this award belongs to the every people all around the world that shine the love and light on us by the million and make BTS proud."BTS Thanks Fans For Top Social Artist Win at Billboard Music Awards 2017 The group was also named "Best Dressed Boy Band" at the awards by Vogue Magazine.BTS Is the Best Dressed Boy Band at the Billboard Music Awards BTS was named one of the "Top 25 Most Influential People on the Internet" by Time Magazine in June 2017, based on "their global impact on social media and their overall ability to drive news."25 Most Influential People on the Internet in 2017 On July 5, Big Hit Entertainment and BTS revealed a new logo for the band in a video released on the official YouTube channel. This video was accompanied by the announcement that in addition to being known as Bangtan Sonyeondan or Bulletproof Boy Scouts, their acronym would also stand for "Beyond The Scene" as part of their new brand identity.BTS Extends Identity to Mean Beyond the Scene On September 8, BTS released their fifth mini album titled Love Yourself: Her. The album debuted at number one in Korea on the Gaon Album Chart while "DNA" debuted at number two on the Gaon Digital Chart, with all tracks also placing in the top 40 of the chart.BTS’s “Love Yourself: Her” Sets New Gaon Chart Record In 16 Years With 1.2 Million Albums Sold Internationally, BTS broke the record for most No. 1 spots held on iTunes Album Charts by a K-Pop group, with the album ranking No. 1 on the charts in 73 countries as of September 18.BTS Breaks K-Pop Records With Amazing Results On iTunes Charts For “Love Yourself: Her” In the United States, the album opened at number seven on the US Billboard 200, making it the highest-charting K-pop album on the chart, the first Top 10 album for a K-pop group, and the biggest sales week of a K-pop album to date. It achieved 31,000 album-equivalent units, of which 18,000 were in pure album sales. This makes BTS the first Asian artist in seven years to debut within the top ten of the chart, surpassing the record set by Filipino singer Charice with her eponymous American debut album, which debuted at No. 8 in 2010. With its inclusion on the Billboard 200, the album became the group’s fifth entry on the chart, breaking their previous record of four entries on the chart set earlier the same year. BTS remains the only K-pop group to have three or more entries on the Billboard 200. The album joins Wings as the only K-pop albums to have ever charted in the Top 40.BTS Score Top 10 Debut on Billboard 200 With 'Love Yourself: Her' Album Worldwide, the album brought BTS to a tie for the most No. 1 albums by a K-pop group on the Billboard World Albums Chart with 4 entries, and broke the record for most No. 1 entries by a K-pop group on the Billboard World Digital Songs Sales chart with 5 entries for the group.Here Are All the Other Charts & Records BTS Set Ablaze This Week With 'Love Yourself: Her' The Korean Hanteo Chart confirmed that the album set a chart record for the highest first day album sales with 455,888 copies sold within 24 hours, and also set a new record high for most album pre-orders with 1,122,946 albums.BTS Sets New First Day Album Sales Record With “Love Yourself: Her”' As of September 18, the album's title track "DNA" charted at No. 4 on the iTunes Songs Chart in the United States. This release broke the record for the highest ranking song by a K-Pop group in the top 10 of the chart, which was set by their release of "Spring Day" at No. 8 in February.BTS Breaks K-Pop Records With Amazing Results On iTunes Charts For "Love Yourself: Her" Following the release of the music video for "DNA" on September 18, the video broke the record for the fastest K-pop music video to reach 10 million views, taking only 8 hours to reach the benchmark and overtaking the previous record of 17 hours set by BLACKPINK's "As If It's Your Last." Within the same day, the music video also broke the YouTube record for most music video views for any K-pop group video within 24 hours.BTS Breaks K-Pop Group Record For Most MV Views In 24 Hours The music video has since gone on to surpass its own record by becoming the fastest K-pop video to reach the benchmarks of 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100 and 200 million views.BTS’s “DNA” MV Breaks Record For K-Pop Groups By Hitting 100 Million Views In Fastest Time Upon reaching 200 million views in only 3 months, the video also became the fastest by a K-pop group to reach 200 million, breaking the previous record of 175 days held by BLACKPINK's "As If It's Your Last."BTS beats previous record for reaching 200 million views on YouTube On September 19, BTS became the first Korean artist to enter the Spotify Global Top 50 Chart with "DNA" entering at No. 50.BTS Becomes First Korean Artist To Enter Spotify’s Global Top 50 Chart Following this success, Vulture Magazine named "DNA" one of the "8 best songs of the week" for the week of September 20.8 Best New Songs of the Week Both of the top two spots on the Billboard Social 50 Chart were held by K-Pop groups for the first time in Billboard history, with BTS holding the No. 1 spot, and EXO holding the No. 2 spot for the ranking dated September 23, 2017.BTS & EXO Nos. 1 & 2 on Social 50, First Time K-Pop Rules Top Two "DNA" entered the Billboard HOT 100 at No. 85 for the week of October 7, becoming BTS' first entry on the HOT 100 and achieving a longtime goal for the group.BTS Enters Billboard’s Hot 100 Chart For First Time With “DNA”BTS say they'll have surprise for fans if they reach their goal of entering Billboard's 'Hot 100' list The track rose to No. 67 on the chart for the week of October 14, breaking the record for the highest a K-pop group had ever charted, surpassing the previous record set by "Nobody" by Wonder Girls in 2009.BTS Rises On Billboard’s Hot 100 With “DNA” And Breaks Record For K-Pop Groups On October 13, Gaon Chart confirmed that Love Yourself: Her had sold 1,203,533 copies since its release, marking the first time 1.2 million copies of one album on the chart had been sold in over 16 years.BTS’s “Love Yourself: Her” Sets New Gaon Chart Record In 16 Years With 1.2 Million Albums Sold On November 9, Gaon Chart confirmed that the album had broken the record for the highest selling album in Gaon Chart history, with 1,376,915 copies sold since its release.BTS’s “Love Yourself: Her” Records 1.37 Million Sales On Gaon Chart' "DNA" recorded its 4th straight week on the Billboard HOT 100 chart as of October 16, coming in at No. 98. This extended the group's previous record of 2 and then 3 consecutive weeks on the chart, the longest achieved by any K-pop group at that time.BTS’s “DNA” Spends 4th Week On Billboard’s Hot 100 On November 13, Twitter recognized the official BTS account as the first Korean Twitter account to reach 10 million followers, and issued the band a commemorative trophy and their third personal emoji on the site.BTS Hits 10 Million Followers on Twitter, Earning Their Third Emoji on Twitter At the American Music Awards (AMAs) hosted on November 19, BTS performed "DNA" in their first American music award show performance, making them the first K-pop group ever to be invited to perform on the show.BTS makes appearance at AMAs as first K-pop group to be invited Following the performance, Guinness World Records announced that BTS will be included their 2018 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records for having the world's most Twitter engagements and specifically for most Twitter engagements by a music group.K-Pop Group BTS Broke A World Record Because Of Course They Did BTS was also named by Twitter to be the most tweeted-about artist of 2017, and ranked 1st worldwide in yearly social media engagements with 502 million likes and retweets.BTS Is the Most Tweeted-About Artist of 2017, Plus More Twitter Year-End DataBTS Liked Or Retweeted Half-Billion Times on Twitter, Ranks First The group released a remix version of "Mic Drop" by producer Steve Aoki featuring rapper Desiigner on November 24, titled "Mic Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)". The single debuted at No. 28 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it the highest-charting entry by a K-pop group on the chart.BTS Earns Highest-Charting & First Top 40 Hot 100 Hit for a K-Pop Group With 'MIC Drop' The song also debuted at No. 1 on the US iTunes chart, breaking their previous record for the highest charting song for a K-pop group, which was set by "DNA" reaching No. 4 on the chart. This also made BTS the first K-pop group to reach the No. 1 spot on the Apple download service.BTS break record as first K-pop band to top US iTunes chart On December 12, BTS was represented on six of the Billboard "Year End" Charts. The group ranked No. 1 on the "World Albums Artists" chart, No. 2 on the "World Albums" chart, No. 1 on the "Social 50 Artists" chart, No. 2 on the "Top Artists – Duo/Group" chart, and No. 32 on the "Independent Albums" chart. They also ranked as No. 10 on the "Top Artists" chart and are the only K-pop artists to have made the list.BTS, Big Bang, G-Dragon, EXO, and Seventeen listed on Billboard's 'Year End' charts for 2017'' Having surpassed 1 million copies sold by December 12, Love Yourself: Her was recognized by Hanteo Chart for breaking the record for highest number of album copies sold in the chart's history.BTS’s “Love Yourself: Her” Sets Hanteo Chart Record With More Than 1 Million Copies Sold On December 27, "Mic Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" ranked No. 79 on the Billboard HOT 100 chart, marking 4 straight weeks for the track on the chart. This tied their previous record for the longest a K-pop group has charted on the HOT 100, with "DNA" remaining on the charts for 4 straight weeks in October of the same year.BTS records 4 straight weeks on Billboard's HOT 100 with 'MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)' On December 30, fashion website Polyvore named BTS their "Top Male Fashion Icons of the Year" for 2017.If you don't know about @bts_bighit yet, you will now '2018–present: ''Face Yourself The music video for "Mic Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" reached 100 million views on YouTube on January 1, making it the 3rd fastest K-pop video to reach this milestone.BTS' 'MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)' MV reaches 100 million views On January 9, i''HeartRadio'' announced that BTS was nominated for two iHeartRadio Music Awards in the categories of "Best Boy Band" and "Best Fan Army". Both categories are determined by popular vote through social media channels including Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram.2018 iHeartRadio Music Awards: See The Full List of Nominees On February 1, BTS announced their third Japanese album Face Yourself, to be released on April 4. The album will contain all their Japanese singles from 2017 as well as two new tracks.BTS announce the release of their 3rd Japanese album 'Face Yourself' On February 3, BTS' single "Mic Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" was certified gold (500,000 units) by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), becoming the first Korean group to have ever earned an RIAA certification.'Mic Drop' Remix With Steve Aoki and Desiigner Certified Gold by RIAA The music video for the group's title single "Fire" from The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever reached 3 million likes on YouTube, becoming the fourth video by BTS to reach this milestone. With this accomplishment, BTS became the only K-pop act to have four videos exceed 3 million likes."FIRE" by BTS has reached 3 MILLION likes on YouTube.[MV BTS(방탄소년단) _ FIRE (불타오르네)] On February 5, it was announced that BTS has been nominated for four Korean Music Awards. Their nominations include "Song of the Year" for their single "DNA", "Best Pop Album" for Love Yourself: Her, "Best Pop Song" for "DNA", and for "Artist of the Year".15th Korean Music Awards Announces Nominees This is the group's first nomination for any Korean Music Award. K-pop acts are rarely in consideration for the awards show, which recognizes "excellence in music" and significant achievements made by artists over the year. BTS is the only K-pop group to have been nominated in more than two categories for the same year. The winners are decided by a panel of professionals within the music industry and the decision is not influenced by a popular vote, similar to the American Grammy Awards. The winners will be announced at the 15th annual ceremony held on February 28, 2018.15th Korean Music Awards As of February 6, "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" ranked No. 98 on the Billboard HOT 100 chart. With 10 straight weeks on the chart, BTS continues to break their previous records of 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 weeks on the chart, the longest a K-pop group has ever spent on the HOT 100.BTS’s “MIC Drop” Remix Remains On Billboard’s Hot 100 For 10th Week Discography '''Korean Studio albums *''Dark & Wild'' (2014) *''Wings'' (2016) **''You Never Walk Alone'' (repackage) (2017) Best albums *''The Best of BTS: Korea Edition'' (2017) Mini albums *''O!RUL8,2?'' (2013) *''Skool Luv Affair'' (2014) **''Skool Luv Affair Special Addition'' (repackage) (2014) *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1'' (2015) *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2'' (2015) *''Love Yourself: Her'' (2017) Special albums *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever'' (2016) Single albums *''2 Cool 4 Skool'' (2013) Digital singles *"Come Back Home" (2017) *"Mic Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" (2017) Other releases *"With Seoul" (2017) 'Japanese' Studio albums *''Wake Up'' (2014) *''Youth'' (2016) *''Face Yourself'' (2018) Best albums *''2 Cool 4 Skool / O!RUL8,2?'' (2014) *''The Best of BTS: Japan Edition'' (2017) Singles *"No More Dream (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"Boy in Luv (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"Danger (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"For You" (2015) *"I Need U (Japanese Ver.)" (2015) *"Run (Japanese Ver.)" (2015) *"Blood Sweat & Tears" (2017) *"Mic Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow" (2017) Awards and nominations Trivia * Their official fan club name is called A.R.M.Y. (stylized as ARMY), which stands for "Adorable Representative M.C. for Youth."Meet the Fans of BTS: Profiles of American ARMY * The literal translation of their Korean name (방탄소년단, or Bangtan Sonyeondan) in English is "Bulletproof Boy Scouts." Gallery References Official links ;Korean * Website * Blog * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter: BTS_bighit ** Group: BTS_twt * YouTube ;Japanese * Website * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2013 debuts Category:Big Hit Entertainment Category:BTS